


Waking Up Right

by FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy dirty love, Morning Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings/pseuds/FaeriesPlayGamesAndWriteThings
Summary: In a modern AU, you wake up on the world's fluffiest bed, to the world's prettiest man, Kenshin. He proceeds to fuck you on that veritable bed of clouds.





	Waking Up Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

The bed was so plush and soft, it made waking a slow, laborious affair. As you settled back into your body for the day, dreams left behind, you felt the fluffy mattress cushioning you as you rested on your stomach. Your arms were tucked beneath the pillow, cradling it and your head, which was turned to the side. As you gradually became aware of yourself, your eyes fluttered open, focusing on the beautiful face of your lover smiling next to you.

His eyes crinkled at the corners with joy upon seeing you wake. He was hardly a few inches away, nestled close to you, facing you, watching you as you slept and then woke. His eyes were filled with such love and warmth that your breath caught for a moment, before you smiled at him in return.

"I'm so glad you're awake, dearest flower. I've been waiting for you. I missed you!" He flashed you a grin that said he was teasing you, but knowing Kenshin, he probably HAD missed you in those moments he lie watching you. Such a needy lover, you'd found out deliciously in your time together. Without moving from your position, you stretched a little, making a purring sound of contentment meant to entice. You sent a heated look his way as the smile on his face faded into something decidedly hungry.

Kenshin leaned in close to steal your breath as his lips settled gently over yours. He took his time with soft teasing kisses along the shape of your mouth before letting his tongue slip inside. His kisses were so sensual and divine, you felt yourself melting further into the warmth of the bed, a puddle of desire. 

Your toes curled slightly as you gasped against his mouth. He was tugging the sheets down your shoulders, slipping the silky soft fabric down your back and over the round curve of your ass until it pooled against the backs of your thighs. Your eyes blinked open to stare into his as he gave you one last kiss, a little more aggressive than the rest, his tongue thrusting against yours before he dragged himself away.

You watched as he got up on his knees, your eyes drawn down his lithe naked form, coming to rest at the beautiful erect cock reaching toward you. Panting a little, you licked your lips, eyes flicking up to his face where you caught a hot look of smug pride on his face at eliciting such desires from you.

Before you could think to move, he disappeared from view, but you felt him as he settled himself against your back, his legs straddling the backs of your thighs, his cock nestling between the plump globes of your backside. You felt his breath ghost along the top of your spine, his lips teasing your shoulder, as he used his fingers to gently comb your hair away from your neck and face. He leaned against you, his nipples hard against your soft skin, and placed the softest kiss against the shell of your ear.

"My love, my heart and soul. I love you so much. I love waking up to your face. I love the way you smile at me the moment you see me. I love how sweet you are, dearest." His voice was so gentle and kind, so filled with love and admiration, it made your heart swell within your breast. You briefly though about rolling over to meet his gaze, to offer your own words of love and adoration, to pull him down to make love to you softly and sweetly. But then you felt his tongue flick hotly against your ear, tracing it before suckling the sensitive skin just below your lobe, and you were paralyzed again by lust.

"Mmm, but you know what you are doing when you give me those looks and those throaty little sounds, don't you?" He ground himself firmly into the crevice of your ass, making sure you could feel his arousal. He moved down to place hungry, open-mouthed kisses along your neck and shoulder, some fierce enough to leave red marks. Your cheeks flushed a rose color with both need and embarrassment that he should call you out on your flirty attempts. 

"My beautiful angel. You know exactly how to make me want you even more. Look at you turning a lovely shade of pink for me. I love the way you blush." He returned to your ear, his voice soft and husky and he alternated between speaking and placing soft kisses and nips.

"I love the pink in your cheeks. I love the feel of your body beneath me. I love the scent of your hair." He nuzzled your messy locks, breathing in your scent, then tugged on your earlobe with his teeth. 

"I love how soft your skin is against mine." He pulled slightly away from your body to inch downward, raining gentle kisses all over your back, causing you to shiver.

"I love the slope of your back and the round shape of your delectable ass." He pulled away slowly, letting his cock slide back and forth against each cheek, admiring the view.

"While you were sleeping, I watched you. I thought about all the things I love about you. I looked at your sweet sleeping face and felt pure love. Then I looked at this ass on display, the sheet molded perfectly to its every curve, teasing between your cheeks, and I wanted to have you right then." You felt Kenshin's hands grab your ass, squeezing and kneading, and you could feel his eyes staring ravenously, the heat in his look so hot, you didn't need to face him to know, you could feel it like an extra set of hands on your flesh. 

"My sexy, delicious little love. I've been so thirsty for the taste of your body. Now that you are awake, I will have you again and again." His body shifted and the sheets were yanked clean off your legs. You felt his knee force your legs apart and he grabbed his pillow, shoving it under your tummy and hips, lifting you off the mattress, raising your ass into the air a little. His hands spread your cheeks and you felt soft kisses work their way down the cleft between, until he reached your soaked and needy pussy.

"So beautiful, my flower, the way you bloom just for me. So beautifully hot and needy. So wet, all for me, all for my tongue." His words only made you more needy, and you gasped and whimpered, begging him with a wiggle of your ass to please give you the pleasure his voice promised.

His tongue plunged into your entrance, his nose buried itself in your plump behind, and he groaned, pushing himself down against the mattress, his hips humping against the sheets in time to the strokes of his tongue as he indulged in the sweetly tangy flavour that was his most favorite in the world. He let his greedy tongue fuck you for a bit, before he settled his mouth lower to cover your clit. He sucked and licked with expert technique, breathing deeply of the smell of your sex. His hands smoothed up the backs of your thighs, squeezed your ass, before he held you open with one hand and let his other tease your tight little holes. 

Sinking his longest two fingers into your cunt, he worked them in and out, pumping deliciously in time to the sucking of your clit. Before you could rise to new levels of pleasure, his fingers slid out, causing you to protest wordlessly. But your protest was cut short as he sunk his fingers back into your body, this time, one sliding back into your pussy, and the other gently gliding into the tight entrance of your ass. 

You bucked and pressed yourself harder on his fingers and he picked up speed both with his hand and his mouth. You could hear his voice in your head, all the sweet and dirty things he liked to say to you when his mouth wasn't covering your clit and working you up to orgasm. The way he'd describe how hot and wet and delicious he found you. How tight your ass was around his fingers or his cock. How much he loved filling your holes and making you come all over him. Just imagining it was more than enough to finish you off, lighting your body up starting at your clit, radiating to your spasming cunt and your clenching ass, and spreading outward along your whole body.

You went wild against his mouth and hands, loudly crying out for him, much to his immense delight. He absolutely loved the smell and taste of your cum as it flooded his chin and coated his hand. He loved hearing how vocal you were in your ecstasy. It just made him so hard and so in love with you all over again, and he wanted you so badly he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled away from your body and settled his knees between your thighs, lifting your hips to raise your ass high into the air. He plunged himself deeply into your pussy, his voice reaching your ears once again.

"Oh yes, love, just like that. Take all of me in your sweet body. I love the way you take every inch of my cock deep into your still pulsing little pussy." He leaned over your back and reached under your body to pluck at your nipples roughly, earning himself more of the moans of pleasure he wanted to hear from you. "That's it, dearest, I'm going to fuck you now, fuck you long and hard and deep, filling you with such pleasure you are going to cum all over my cock for me." His hands returned to your hips, gripping them firmly as he began thrusting fiercely.

You whimpered and panted and begged. Finally you pushed your chest up off the bed, shoving your pillow to the side and got properly on your hands and knees for Kenshin. You rocked back onto his cock with just as much energy and passion as his driving thrusts, working yourself onto his thick dick over and over, taking as much pleasure as giving. 

"Love!" Kenshin's voice was hoarse and gravely with passion. He was a wild thing now, a beast intent on fucking you, intent on nothing so much as feeling your body merge with his.

"Flower, I need you to cum for me. I need you to cum so hard for me, please, my love!" He lost himself to the pounding rhythm of your bodies slamming together, the tight wet grip of your slick walls grabbing and stroking him, the sweet slap of his balls against your clit.

You were lost, too, your body hummed as it reached that explosive peak once more. Your back arched as you cried out, your body shaking and your knees going nearly weak as you felt nothing but the heat of orgasm. You were startled for a moment by the shout of joy as Kenshin joined you.

He buried himself deep, grinding against your quivering body as he balls drew up tight and pumped his seed into your womb. His cock grew thicker as it pulsed and throbbed, the pleasure a piercing ache through his body as he curled protectively over your back, panting with release. 

"My sweetest, dearest one, my most favorite." His voice was soft and gentle again, trailing off in wonder as he lowered you both to the bed. You could still feel him inside you, twitching a little with the aftershocks, the sensitivity of still being sheathed in your body. It didn't matter how sensitive he felt, he never liked to leave your body right away. He held himself against your back, placing the sweetest kisses over every part of you he could reach.

"I love you so much, so so much. I am so glad we found each other again in this life." He slid himself slowly out of your body, rolling to lie next to you and turning you to face him, pulling you until you were pressed against him, folded gently in his arms. His embrace was warm and loving, as were his eyes, which held yours captive with such ardent emotion. 

"You are mine, always, in this life, and the next. And I will always be yours." He placed a kiss on the tip of your nose, watching at your eyes drifted shut again, lulled by the afterglow of pleasure and the deep abiding warmth of his love.


End file.
